1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical disk apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The optical disk has established itself as the industry standard for data storage in the areas of computers, videos, and music. The various types of optical disks include CD's, DVD's, and disks for various game systems, where a commercially produced optical disk typically holds recorded digital data on one side and a printed visual label on the other.
While in some cases, an optical disk is manufactured that is capable of storing data on both sides, in the majority of cases, the other side of a disk is reserved for printed texts, patterns, or images, with the optical disk data stored on just one side of the disk. The label printed on the non-data side of the optical disk may include text that describes the data stored on the disk, or may provide a decorative design function.
The labeling on the disk, for most consumers, is typically performed by printing a separate adhesive label and attaching the label onto the non-data side of the disk, or by writing by hand directly on the disk, or by writing by hand on an attached label.
However, with the development label printing technology, techniques have been presented for directly printing a label onto the non-data side of the disk, using the laser of the optical disk drive.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an optical disk apparatus according to the related art, and FIG. 2 is a magnified perspective view of the holder in the optical disk apparatus shown in FIG. 1.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, with the application of Light Scribe technology to the optical disk drive (ODD) for label printing, there has appeared a need to install a Light Scribe sensor (L/S sensor) 50, as a critical component, on the motor or the deck to control rotation.
For this, in the optical disk apparatus according to the related art, a socket type holder 40 is employed that is fabricated by a separate molding process. However, the method of using such socket type holder 40 requires solder terminals 42, not to mention the holder 40 itself, so that material costs may be increased and production efficiency may be decreased.